


The Echo of Memory

by bookwormfaith



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormfaith/pseuds/bookwormfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen, she is calling. Boy, will you follow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Echo of Memory

**Title: The Echo of Memory**  
 **Author:** Bookworm  
 **Rating & Warnings:** PG for brief suggestion of death  
 **Summary:** Listen, she is calling! Boy, will you follow?

**Disclaimer: _All characters borrowed without permission & returned unharmed. _**

 

 _Come away!_ She called him, sweet and enticing. _Come, hurry!_ She cajoled, whispering of high mountain peaks and crystal clear lakes, of lush forest glades and rushing rivers, of fields of flowers and chasing the wind. _Come with me!_

Entranced he took a step towards her elusive figure.

“No! Stay with me!” the voice of his beloved was frantic, but he barely heard, shrugging aside her hands.

 _Come!_ She laughed, beckoning, teasing. _Hurry!_

“Stay!” she begged. “Don't leave me!”

 _Over here! This way!_ The remembered touch of an understanding hand.

Torn, he hesitated on the very edge of the glade.

 _Hurry!_ she danced close enough that he could almost see the sparkle in her eyes. _Catch me if you can!_

“No!” Her cries ignored, as he began to take his first step out of the glade. In desperation she flung herself at him, clinging to him and pleading.

“She isn't really here! Don't listen!”

“Let me go.” His voice was wooden. “She's calling.”

_Where are you? Come find me!_

“Don't listen! Stay!”

_I need you. Hurry!_

“Didn't we promise to stay together?” She begged, refusing to be dislodged. “Didn't we promise that we'd always be there for each other?”

A flicker of recognition.

 _Here I am! Find me!_ Laughing, smiling, just out of reach.

Sensing that she'd reached him she tried again.

“We promised! YOU promised! That you'd follow wherever I went, remember? That you'd always protect me!”

Hesitation.

 _Come with me!_ gentle, loving, lost forever. _Come find me again!_

“I'm sorry...but...I promised HER too.”

“No! Don't go!”

A sweet, sad, smile as she let him go, understanding, hurting. _I'll wait for you!_ (Always, she waited)

The fading light of her eyes as she smiled one last time (for him, always for him).

_I love you. Come back to me!_

“Kagome...” he stepped out of her arms, following the ghost of the girl who had loved him for himself. “I'm coming.”

“Inuyasha!” Kikyo's cry fell on an empty glade.

-End-


End file.
